


Itch

by KittfoxHowlett



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Submarine type of ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittfoxHowlett/pseuds/KittfoxHowlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha nor the One Piece (otherwise the thing down in here would have actually happen)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha nor the One Piece (otherwise the thing down in here would have actually happen)

**Itch**

          The excited shouts of the other ship's habitants was what woke Inuyasha up. Breathing deeply in muffled yawn, he slowly stretched and relaxed his stiff muscles, moving from his shoulders, down the back and to the legs. Once he rolled his head to the sides, smiling briefly at the bones popping into places, he stood up and looked around, wanting to see what caused the group of pirates to become so loud.

          The sunbed near him was empty, sans the book and a pair of sunglasses laying on it. On the small table next to it was half filled cup of cafe, it’s smell was still strong in the salty air, and as he ghosted his finger over it, he still could feel the heat emanating from it. It wasn’t left long ago.

          His brew furrowed as a sudden though threw the task of finding the reason of the ruckus somewhere deep into the back of his mind. When exactly has he fallen asleep? Here, on the still foreign ship, filled with smells and sound he was still trying to get accustomed too? With people he couldn’t trust?

          He looked up at the far front of the ship, where the loud group was pointing at a shadow, barely visible over the horizon. A new island it seemed.

          One head turned around, away from the island, and a pair of mysterious, blue eyes meet his own. And in an instant he understood.

          ‘Damn that woman’ he snarled at himself. ‘She did it again.’

          Hells, sometimes he felt that while she appeared to be the sanest one of the group, she was also the most annoying one.

*  *  *

          Inuyasha slumped heavily on the railing, a silent moan leaving his lips. Never, ever in his long life (well, short for a demon but long for a human), had he encountered a storm like this. His ears were ringing from the thunders, he still could see black spots from the lightning, and his hair was dripping from both rain and being drenched by waves. And for the first time in his life, his muscles hurt from plain fatigue of labor

          The last few hours blurred in his mind, narrowing down to listening to the redhead’s orders, that barely made it through the storm. Several times he had to repeat them to the rest, as he was the only one who actually could hear them. Twice he had to jump into the wild sea, once in the pursuit of the reindeer who was swooped by waves, second time for that damned, overzealous idiot they have called captain, who jumped after them after they didn’t appear back fast enough for his liking.

          And then the fight with the wind, as the main mast broke and almost flew off, if it wasn’t for a quick reaction of that lazy swordman. Between the two of them the wind didn’t really stood a chance, but the rocking deck and waves crashing over the ship almost constantly, made the fight last longer that he would like.

          He opened his eyes, not really remembering closing them and looked up at the clear, clear blue sky. It was hard to believe that just five minutes ago this place was hell. He breathed deeply, savoring the smell of static in the air.

          After a while, a strong smell of coffee joined in and he glanced to the side. There she was again, sitting gracefully on that damned sunbed, looking as if nothing happened recently, even though he did saw her fighting with the element just like the rest.

          She looked up at him from over her book and smiled that damn fake smile of hers, before opening the book  and cutting herself from the world.

          And then there was this soft, flowery smell he could never place, followed by scratching behind his left ear.

          Whenever Kagome had tried to do this, he would always get angry at her for treating him like a common dog.

          As his eyes closed slowly and breathing evened out, he told himself he simply didn’t have the strength to argue, before finally succumbing to the light sleep.

*  *  *

          Inuyasha was beginning to think, that for her it was a game. He wasn’t sure if she was testing him, or it was simply a matter of her strange sense of humor.

          Whenever his guard was down, she would start doing it. Sometimes he would catch up on it and glare at her, which always would cause her to stop and just give him that fake smile, before she would go back to reading a book, watching, plotting or whatever she was doing before. Other times, he would fall asleep, lulled by the delicate, precise rubbing on the head.

          He wasn’t sure which result more, but he was sure that both were driving him crazy.

          It was infuriating. She was always so confident, so sure he what, won’t hurt her? He wouldn’t of course, but it wasn’t the point in here.

          So when today there was a hesitation in the gesture, instead of looking at her in anger, he had actually looked at her in surprise.

          The smile was on her face again, even more fake that before, and there was also a bit of …. Sadness? Just a flash, that disappeared so fast, he wasn’t sure he saw it.

          His eyes narrowed, seeking any sign of explanation in her body language. There was nothing – as always. She was an enigma, a mystery he couldn’t solve at all.

          He shook his head. Why was he so bothered by what was bothering her?

           He went back to half listening to reindeer’s talking about medical books and watching the people passing them by.

          Later that night, as they speed in the train through the sea toward The Judicial Island, he was kicking himself for not actually asking.

          His ears itched.

*  *  *

          Inuyasha barely surpassed a growl.

          There she was. Again. Sitting comfy in that sunbed of hers. Again. Reading a book. Again. Drinking coffee. Again. And not doing anything else. Again!

          This time the growl did managed to escape his lips.

          She stopped playing her game. Whether she grew bored of it or decided that she won, he didn’t know. But she stopped. And for some reason, it made him angry.

          His ear itched and no amount of scratching helped. He even went to the reindeer, but the small doctor couldn’t find anything.

          After Enies Lobby, when they were waiting for the ship, there was so much going on, he himself didn’t realized she stopped. Then he thought she was just taking a break. Pushing him into false sense of security. He was getting good at catching her red handed. But Thriler Bark had come and gone. Now they had a singing skeleton dancing on the deck. He wondered, how would Kagome react? She would probably scream her head off. And his ears.

          Still, they were good on their way to Sabaody Archipelago, and there still was nothing. Not even a single, smallest try. Did he just missed it? No, impossible.

          Apparently his stare centered on her back was painful enough for her to look up and pay him some attention. The smile she gave him this time was a genuine, happy one, and for a brief moment he forgot his anger.

          Then she went back to her book and the itch returned.

          He grumbled. He twitched. He scratched his ear. Nothing helped.

          Finally, with a huff, he stood up and stomped toward her. She looked up at him curiously, as without a word he simply sat cross legged, and folded his arms on her lap and buried his nose in his forearms.

          He heard a chuckle and here it was. That soft, angelic touch on his ears, that almost right away got rid of the itch.

          Nico Robin was an infuriating woman. Hell, she was.

          But damn, she always knew the right spot.


	2. Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something because I felt the need for more of my OTP

They were different like day and night, people said, adding that it was obvious at the first glance. 

Inuyasha had white hair, bright golden eyes and sun kissed skin.

Robin had black hair, dark brown eyes and, despite the summer tan, obviously a pale complexion.

Robin was tall, but slim and delicate (“delicate my ass” Inuyasha scoffed every time he heard it) and easily disappeared in the crowd.

Inuyasha was just a bit over average in height, had broad shoulders and a strong presence, making it easy to spot him in a crowd, even when he tried to hide.

Inuyasha was crude, had a sailor mouth, short temper and tended to keep people at arm length by insulting them.

Robin was polite, eloquent, patient and could twist you with speech alone around her little finger without you realizing it.

Robin liked stylish clothes that left little for imagination.

Inuyasha wore t-shirts, worn out jeans and sneakers, all baggy and often mismatched.

As long as it wasn’t about his feelings, Inuyasha was brutally honest.

Robin often said what people wanted to hear.

Robin liked black coffee. Straight.

Inuyasha was always seen with a mug of sweet tea.

Inuyasha was a walking space heater.

Robin got cold easily, even if she never showed her discomfort.

Robin always saw the details, all her movements had purpose and she always did something.

Outside of operation room, Inuyasha was just a bit clumsy, just a bit dense and just a bit unmotivated.

Inuyasha was proud and found it difficult to bow his head.

Robin long time ago learned to stuff her pride in her boots, to reach her goal. Though there was a line she never crossed.

Robin preferred historical movies, documentaries and enjoyed horrors.

Inuyasha liked anime and action movies and had a dislike for horrors.

While Inuyasha learned from the past, he always had his eyes set on future.

Robin often forgot about future, when diving into the past.

If not given an opportunity to explore new ruins, Robin would pick a museum or old archive any time of the day.

Inuyasha liked to spent his time off-work hiking or running through the forest.

Inuyasha liked to sleep in.

Robin went to bed late and woke up early.

Robin loved children.

Inuyasha found them annoying.

Despite his behavior, Inuyasha was well liked in his neighborhood and at work, as people were drawn by his honesty and loyalty.

People that spent more time around Robin always had their guard up around her.

When told they’re as different as a day and night, they would both look at you as if you’ve said the dumbest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago I've read a very nice piece of work, in form of a crossover One Piece / Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, called 'Huge Revolution' by lalunaticscribe (very nice). And the idea struck me. What if it was Inuyasha who landed in the world of One Piece and was forced to join Strawhats? Inuyasha was the very first anime I watched knowing that it was indeed an anime, so I tend to put him in a lot of places. And then I had this vision that created my all favorite and final ship. I've looked for any works with it, knowing perfectly well there won't be much of them (seriously, 95%of Inuyasha crossovers are actually about Kagome T^T). But I didn't expect to find only 1 work. In Spanish. I don't speak Spanish. At all. Besides knowing how to say "I don't speak Spanish".  
> So, here I am, posting a short story with this pairing, hoping that maybe, by some strange miracle it will actually catch on. And that maybe I will be able to read stories about it without having to write them myself. If you do know of any, please leave a link in the comments.  
> Have fun, share your thoughts and please, spread this ship =3


End file.
